Bite me
by SweetPoisonedDesire
Summary: Do you believe in soulmates? death? Destiny or Fate? Why are we really here? One look in the eyes can drive someone to death... a bad omen? or a good one? What is really going on? I only wanted to be normal.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

BITE ME!

*

*

*

*

'_i'm sick of this life!  
I'm sick of the place!  
I'm sick of this strife!  
And I'm sick of your face!  
I'm tired of crying,  
sick of trying,  
inside I'm dying,  
Yet here I am smiling.  
Because you think this really hurts.  
You think I'm dying because of you.  
WELL I'M NOT , SO DON'T THINK THAT'S TRUE.  
Whatcha gonna do?  
Because I'm sick of your lies,  
Sick of my cries,  
Sick of everything here.  
Yet I will not shead a tear.  
Can you not see?  
I just couldn't care less.  
So BITE ME!  
Let go of all that stress!  
Why do you insist,  
On this stupid torture you think is hurting me so?  
Let me tell you it's really just annoying so f******  
let it GO.  
Can't you just leave?  
I don't care for you at all,  
And I ESPECIALLY don't care for this!  
Yet I will not resist, if you must insist.  
Just get over it already.  
AND BITE ME!  
Because I'm still going steady!  
Wake up to the real world would you?  
No one cares for you, so why do you think I do?  
Because you make my life a living HELL!  
God, I do hope that goes well.  
I really don't care,  
So just bite me now!  
I'm right over there!  
Waiting for you, you stupid COW!  
I Will NOT be the victim.  
I REFUSE I REFUSE I REFUSE!  
I am SICK of all THIS!  
AND I WILL NOT BE PUT DOWN!  
I will not drown.  
So please just bite me now!  
You stupid little cow.  
Bite me and get it finished.  
Before all my thoughts deminish.  
Because I just don't care.  
So you can just go and not comprehend, go blankly stare._

_Just put this all to an end.  
Just get over it then.  
And if you think I'll commend you...  
You're wrong...  
So bite me, but not to long.'_

* * *

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

"Mikan…you have to talk, you can't ignore me through this whole session" sighed her therapist.

Mikan looked up with clear hatred blazing through her amber eyes, she snarled.

"Mikan-"Why am I here, I don't need no FUCKING help I'm perfectly fine". The woman finally sighed with defeat and stood up " Mikan I decided it will be best for you to be sent to Gakuen Alice" she said with a stern voice.

Fear washed all over Mikans face "y-you c-cant do this to me, I-I not crazy you have to believe me" she cried. "I'm sorry this is the only thing that can help you" she said her voice void from emotion.

She walked out the room.

Mikan sat there her face horror stricken; Mikan clutched her legs to her chest as she sobbed.

_Why!?_

* * *

Gakuen Alice was a school of discipline, the children that where sent there have either committed suicide and survived, almost killed someone or has killed someone, wanted to kill someone or they where just plain mad.

A school especially made for the unwanted creatures in this world.

**The imperfect.**

The cruelty of this school is unknown to the outside world lying to the world through media saying they will help your children, but the fact is they will destroy your children even more scarring them for life.

You thought your school life was true hell.

Pfft! You haven't seen ANYTHING.

* * *

_Everyone was happy once…. Even I was, that was when I was 6._

_Those where the days of innocence, we lived in the countryside just objii-san, and me I had no friends, who needed them, all I needed was my objii-san… _

_He died on my birthday when I turned 16, I was shunned by the village thinking it was my fault and you know what I believed them it was my fault I even killed my parents too._

_The day I was born was a stormy cold day; my parents disappeared straight after I came out of my mum's womb. Two days later two people had died in a car crash._

_Objii-san wasn't really my objii-san he adopted me; after he died I moved into his sons house my uncle._

_Ever since then anyone around me would either die or get badly injured or. Or just get blinked out of reality and my uncle blamed it on me they thought I was the one killing I was the some how getting them injured at work. _

_So they sent me to a therapist thinking I was mad._

And now here I am 17 going to a hellhole, my worst nightmare.

Gakuen Alice

* * *

The poem was by aprilryan btw lol i was inspired

u guys lov me right then review and i promise ill try 2 make the next chap loonger so REVIEW (dnt be a lazy bum)

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	2. Soulmate part 1

"Hey erm…if you have any problems…you can tell me…anything. I'd be glad to help you as a friend…cuz right now I think you have a problem in your head.

BITE ME!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

_**10 Years Ago**_

_A little boy was playing with blocks._

_"Will my son be ok?" cried the woman, the doctor sighed and looked through the screen "I honestly don't see the problem but I suggest you leave him here with us for a while, we will see what we can do,"_

_The little raven-haired boy suddenly stopped playing, the woman looked at the doctor "c-can he hear us?" she said in a hush tone._

_"Impossible" muttered the doctor, the boy whipped his head around and stared directly at the doctor His crimson eyes rapidly turned red._

_"Go DIE"._

_The doctor staggered back and clutched the woman for support "A-are you ok?" the woman asked frantically._

_The doctor coughed "I-im fine" he looked back up to see the boy in his original position playing with the toys 'it was just a figure of my imagination' he thought._

_Later that day at Midnight sharp he committed suicide._

_For no apparent reason_

.

.

.

.

.

Mikan pressed her face against the window, It was raining and Mikan could feel the cold biting her cheeks, 'Everything is dull and dead…like me' she thought.

The driver suddenly cleared his throat ' Probably trying to make a conversation', "so…. you seem like an o.k. girl why where you sent there?" he asked.

Mikan stared at him before letting her eyes drift to the view, everywhere was deserted and the rainfall was increasing "None of your business" Mikan tried to reply coldly.

He chuckled "if you cant even tell me how do expect to get out of the school" he said arrogantly, Mikan looked at him with a confused facial expression "BUT I DID NOTING WROUNG!" Mikan screamed.

Mikan panted and started taking deep breaths, she swore to herself she wasn't going to speak to that stupid driver anymore.

He grunted, " Were here".

Mikan whipped her head around to see wired brick gates surrounding the whole perimeter 'How come I didn't notice this at all'.

She pulled her hoddy up as she stepped out of the car, she looked left and right to only see long roads that looked like they would go on forever.

nothing else was in sight.

"Can you smell that?" the driver asked.

Mikan blinked "smell what?".

The man walked up to the side and sniffed.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Mikan's eyes widened** "GET AWAY FROM THERE**!!!!" she screamed, it was to late the whole left side exploded and so did the man.

Stones grazed her cheeks and ripped parts of her clothes, she saw a shadow jump out of the black smoke.

Mikan gasped it was a boy, His black raven hair wet from the rain clinging to the side of his pale skin, Perfect lips, perfect nose, Mikan find her way to his eyes _his eyes_, Mikan became breathless.

He then looked directly at her, Mikan felt as if she had left her body and enter those beautiful blood red eyes.

Various emotions flickered through his eyes but she was drawn to the pain.

She unconsciously took a few steps towards him and reached her hand to touch his cheeks…before he disappeared right before her eyes.

'That guy…who was he?" was her last thought before she collapsed.

.

.

.

.

.

mikan felt a throb in the back of her head as she opened her eyes.

SHe gaped, as she stared directly into familiar crimson eyes.

'Its him she thought the guy that dissapered'

"It's- He silenced her with a kiss his mouth hungrily molding around hers, He pushed her back down on the bed and kisssed her more passionatly.

WTFFFFF!!!!

* * *

**WRONG WAY**

Take your opinions and shove them down your throat  
Bleed  
Rot  
Gag until you choke  
Following the path that will lead to your demise  
Do you need more black and blues to open up your eyes?  
Ripped and torn to pieces screaming out your name  
As the dictators walk by and puts you to shame  
Open your mouth and pour out pathetic souls  
Walking across the fire with bare feet on hot coals  
Take your pride  
Take your shame  
Take your useless cries  
Put it in a bottle and throw it to the skies  
Watch it fall and land, broken open on the ground  
Look how much the gods care at your feeble handmade crown  
Shut up  
Walk away  
Hang your head like a child  
Waste all our time and make this journey so worthwhile  
Give me the keys and I'll drive far away  
Just promise me you'll lay here until you die today

* * *

YO! Its short I know I thought that im being really mean not updating in ages so I decided to be nice and post a half finished chapter lol pls review and u will get part 2. the poem was by zeek btw

Ja!


	3. Soulmate Part 2

**Anger**

I feel the anger rise up in me  
The same anger  
That makes me bleed  
Inside  
In my heart and in my soul  
Killing me  
With soft whispers of hate  
Softly, deeply  
But quickly my blood flows  
Outwards, pouring  
Showing its true power to the world  
Slowly but surely  
It destroys me  
I am not it  
But it has become me  
Angry is all I seem to feel lately  
Why can't I just once be free  
From the anger that's trapped inside me  
The anger which you provide  
The anger which you create  
The anger that's inside me now  
Only at me it eats  
The only emotion we ever shared  
Was anger  
The only words we ever said  
Were yelled  
Why can't you accept me the way I am  
The way I want to be  
Instead of turning me into somebody else  
The person you wished you could be  
I am not you  
And never will be  
Your thoughts are your own  
So how can I know what you're thinking?  
I can't  
But you expect me to  
You yell and scream and hate  
For I can't read your mind  
Though I try  
Anything to make you happy  
To stop the fighting and the screams  
To stop the constant anger inside me

*

*

*

*

*

* 

Bite Me!

*

*

*  
*

Looking into her eyes, those beautiful chocolate eyes.

I _want _them.

No, I _want _her.

* * *

He pulled away from her lips; Mikan lay there underneath dumbstruck to the core that she was actually paralysed.

She stared at him, he stared at her back.

_Silence_

Mikan felt her body recover "erm can y-you please get-

He used his hand to cover her mouth and looked towards the door.

Mikan started struggling, annoyance flickered through his face "Stop. Moving" He said in a menacing tone.

Mikan found her body stopping on its own.

He looked at her face expression and took his hand from her lips; he started closing up the space in between them.

Mikan thought he was going to kiss her again but then he said "Your Name?"

Mikan Blinked, he glared at her impatiently.

She shivered in response "Mikan sakura" she said surprisingly calm.

Silence

He got of her, _Mikan…._

He looked away "Disappear or I'll kill you".

Mikan instantly got up, and took a step towards him " why did you kiss me?"

He didn't reply, he just turned around and smirked.

Mikan felt as if her whole body was burning.

"What do you think."

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Get. Out."

* * *

Mikan stood there in the hall looking like a complete idiot; Mikan felt her eyes begin to water 'he could have at least told me where to go'.

She fell to ground and began to cry and began discouraging herself.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan was sent spiralling to the wall where she bounced back "don't fuking make disgusting sounds im already in a fucking bad mood" said an emotionless voice.

Mikan looked up to see a average height girl who was as skinny as a stick deathly pale with short raven hair and cold purple eyes.

Stood and wiped the tears from her face.

She bowed "arigatou.. I don't know what came over me" she signed.

The girl didn't say anything "You won't survive a second in this place" said the girl coldly.

Mikan walked up to her and slapped her.

"You don't know what shit I've been through, I will survive it here you watch" said Mikan through gritted theeht.

Hotaru rubbed her cheek then smiled "You just made my day"

Mikan blinked

Huh!?!!


End file.
